d4nkfandomcom-20200216-history
Meme "Spooky" Friendo
Meme "Spooky" Friendo is a character living in the D4NK universe. They are a pyro wearing a Ghostly Gibus painted with A Mann's Mint and Pyrovison Goggles. History Spooky was originally a wandering soul who was forced to roam the earth for eternity. One day, Faghettitiger encountered the soul, and befriended it. She found a F2P Pyro and killed it, allowing Spooky to possess its body. With their new body, Spooky assisted Faghettitiger in her cause to become a goddess. However, as time went on, Spooky became more and more influenced by their Pyro body, and became overly obsessed with fire, often jeopardizing missions in the Faghettitiger cult. In a cunning trick by Arthass, Spooky was framed for the murder of several cult members that he killed himself. Faghettitiger was going to pardon these deaths until Spooky decided to commit to Arthass's story and continue to murder non-cult members and cult members alike. Having gone rogue, Spooky had very little interest in making allies, and roamed from place to place burning everything in their path. One day, Spooky came across the Edgy Pyro Mains, and was at first accepted as a new member. However, when Metal Bone began his purging of the group's non-edgy members, Spooky did not fulfill the edgy quota, and was banned. Not approving of this in the slightest, Spooky promptly attacked the entire EPM head on by themselves. An Anime Battle ensued, resulting in the deaths of many EPM members, however, Spooky was badly injured, and was forced to retreat. As time went on, Spooky began to recruit other Gibus F2P Pyros all across the Badlands. They began to form a new army, the F.A.G. (Fiery Army Group). They storm unsuspecting sniper nests, W+M1ing their way through anything in their path. Relationships Although Spooky has gone through several phases through their life, currently, they are only allied with the F.A.G, and acts as their current leader. Known as "The One With The Green Hat," they are praised by F2P Pyro's everywhere. Although just about everyone hates the F.A.G, and by extention Spooky, both the EPM and Faghettitiger Cult hate them in particular because of their previous history with them. Weapons, Powers, and Abilities. Spooky comes with the general weapons and abilities that your standard pyro comes with. Their weapon loadout is the following: * Strange Phlogistinator * Strange Scorch Shot * Conscienctious Objector Spooky's soul will also be able to survive if their physical body is destroyed, in which case, a member of the F.A.G will sacrifice his own body for them. D4NK Rumble History Spooky has appeared in the first D4NK Rumble as a competitor in the 30 man rumble event. They were the 23rd to enter, and eliminated no opponents. They were eliminated by Robbie Rotten, and was the 21st person to be eliminated. Trivia * Meme "Spooky" Friendo is based off of a real person who's online alias is Meme Friendo (previously Spooky.) * Spooky does not like being referred to by any pronouns besides they/them, and will murder anyone who does not comply with this. There are a few exceptions to this rule, for example, "tem" has worked as a pronoun in the past without arising conflict. Category:Character